Heat Actions
Heat Actions are special moves which are present throughout the Yakuza series. Heat Actions unleash brutal attacks such as pummelling enemies to the ground, smacking them with various objects, smashing faces against walls and even against other enemies.. Mechanics Heat is displayed as a blue, partially segmented gauge beneath the character's health bar. The gauge fills as the player lands attacks and grabs. Should the player fill a segment of the bar they can use it to perform a Heat Action. Some Heat Actions preformed depend on the player's situation e.g. the surrounding, proximity to a wall/railing, number of enemies etc. Heat Actions using weapons will change depending on the character in play, for example Kiryu will hold and use a katana properly, while other characters will use the katana poorly. Some Heat actions can extend to another move which requires the player to perform a QTE sequence which can deal extra damage at the cost of extra Heat. Missing will not preform the extension. Heat actions can also be performed by enemies and bosses and can be escaped by a QTE, however some bosses have certain Actions which cannot be escaped. Feel the Heat! Feel the Heat! is a mechanic introduced in most of the Yakuza series, starting with Yakuza 2 but didn't receive the moniker until Yakuza 3. It is performed at the end of a QTE sequence after successfully pressing the displayed buttons. This happens usually during Boss battles and long battles. Yakuza 0 In Yakuza 0, the heat bar is divided in to three bars, which are colored differently based on Kiryu's and Majima's battle style (Ex. Thug and Brawler heat is blue, Beast and Slugger heat is yellow, Rush and Breaker is pink, etc.). When all bars are empty, the player moves slower and has no heat aura, but gradually gain more speed and an aura as each bar is filled. You need at least one bar of heat filled to perform a Heat Action. Yakuza 3 QTEs will require the player to mash R2 button to build Heat and perform a special Heat action known as Super Finishers. If the player already has sufficient Heat prior they will automatically get to choose.. Yakuza 4 At the near end of the QTE, the player must press the following buttons in order to gain Heat. If the player manages to gain enough Heat they perform a sequence of the character countering and dealing damage to the enemy. Activation of the sequence is always performed using Triangle. Failing the QTE will make the enemy deal damage to the player and remove their Heat completely. Yakuza 5 Heat Actions perform similarly to Yakuza 3 and 4, but with the difference being button mashing must be timed correctly until the Heat gauge meets its requirements, triggering the sequence. Yakuza 6/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Heat operates in a similar manner to previous titles, but with several tweaks. Kiryu can enter a "transformed" state called Extreme Heat Mode using his Heat gauge, increasing his attack power and somewhat lessening the damage dealt to him. Also, Heat Actions themselves have been overhauled. Certain strong strikes will trigger a QTE, usually involving rapidly pushing buttons, that will boost the player's Heat gauge. This occurs primarily with boss enemies, but will occasionally appear with regular enemies as well. This QTE will often result in the option to complete a Heat action to damage the opponent severely. Ultimate Heat Action (Essence of Kiwami) Ultimate Heat Actions are special moves introduced in Yakuza Kiwami, that can only be used in boss battles. Description Ultimate Heat Actions are performed when a boss starts to go into a recovering state. Different colors are displayed randomly which must match your style in order to perform the Heat action. A special sequence is shown and the boss will take massive damage. a symbol at the end is then shown (極 goku)''. ''meaning extreme, or ultimate). Climax Heat Climax Heat actions are special moves introduced in Yakuza 5 Description Climax Heat Actions are displayed next to the health bar, it gains meter from your regular heat actions. These actions are preformed exactly like regular heat actions, but instead of the original blue color, its displayed as a red color. These actions do a lot of damage while being really flashy. Climax Heat actions are preformed with consecutive buttons and button mashing, at the end it shows a Kanji similar to Kiryu's Essence of Dragon King. Gallery Yakuza 0 Trivia Category:Game Mechanics